Baby, I am Sorry
by naranari II
Summary: Lepaskan saja jika genggamanmu menyakitinya. Pergi saja jika ikatan itu menyakitimu. Kita tahu, kau dan aku, hanya akan saling menyakiti jika tetap bersama. [BTS Jimin. Yoongi. Minyoon. End]


**Baby, I'm Sorry**

 **Jimin. Yoongi. romance. Drama. Yaoi. Oneshot.**

 **OOC.**

 **No cut scene here! Be careful!**

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terus saja berkutat dengan setumpuk pakaiannya yang ia keluarkan dari dalam lemari ke koper yang berada diatas ranjang. Ranjang yang seprainya berantakan; bahkan bantal dan gulingnya juga berserakan dilantai. Tapi Yoongi tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ini.

Seseorang kemudian masuk kedalam kamar dan menduduki ranjang yang berantakan. Orang itu adalah kekasih Yoongi, namanya Jimin. Dia tidak memakai baju atasan, celananya juga tidak terkancingi dengan sempurna. Tangan kanan Jimin mengapit sebatang rokok yang tinggal setengah. Dia menghela napasnya melihat kegiatan Yoongi saat ini.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Kembalikan semua pakaian itu!"

"Tidak!"

Jawaban ketus Yoongi membuat Jimin menyunggingkan senyum remeh; ia biarkan kekasihnya itu melakukan hal yang dilakukannya. Setelah pakaian sudah masuk kedalam koper, Yoongi segera membawa kopernya dan pergi. Tapi tangan Jimin menghentikan langkah Yoongi. Ia menyuruput batang rokoknya sebelum membuang sisa rokok itu sembarangan.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan. Yoongi diam saja sebagai jawabannya, ia bahkan tidak melihat kearah Jimin. Jimin mendengus, "Kalau kutanya jawab!"

"A-Aku mau pergi!" bentakan Jimin cukup membuat Yoongi berjengit dan refleks menjawab. Setelahnya Yoongi menyesal mengatakan ia ingin pergi. Karena kini Jimin berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan tangan kanan yang memegang dagunya cukup keras; membuat Yoongi meringis.

"Pergi kemana, hah?! Tempatmu disini, kau tidak bisa pergi!"

Jimin mencengkram dagu Yoongi lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan menyentaknya hingga Yoongi terjerembab dilantai. Napasnya naik turun dan tatapan matanya berkilat tajam; Jimin tidak suka ada orang yang pergi sesukanya.

Yoongi walau berusaha untuk tidak menangis akhirnya tidak bisa menahan airmatanya yang luruh begitu saja. Rasanya sakit sekali; lebih sakit daripada berjalan diatas duri tanpa alas kaki. Dirinya terluka yang bahkan lukanya tidak bisa ia lihat. Luka yang sama dari orang yang sama. Park Jimin, kekasihnya.

Melihat airmata yang terus mengalir dari mata Yoongi membuatnya tersadar. Jimin langsung berlutut dihadapan Yoongi dan mengusap dagu kekasihnya yang bekas cengkaramannya berwarna merah dengan lembut. Dia melakukannya lagi; menyakiti orang yang disayanginya, yang selama ini sudah berjuang demi dirinya.

"Maafkan aku," Jimin menciumi dagu Yoongi dengan sangat lembut. Menyesali semua yang sudah ia lakukan pada kekasihnya yang rapuh ini. Menyesali dirinya sendiri yang terus saja melukai Yoongi.

"Cukup Jimin, jangan seperti ini." Yoongi menahan bahu Jimin, ia akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Jimin. Matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca; Jimin terenyuh melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah cantik Yoongi. Dia membuka lengannya; bermaksud memberikan Yoongi pelukan penyesalan, tetapi kekasihnya itu menolak. "Pukul aku saja, biarkan aku terluka. Tapi jangan. Jangan menyesal dan meminta maaf padaku."

Jimin tidak menerima kata-kata Yoongi, dan amarahnya kembali meluap. Dia hampir saja menampar Yoongi kalau tidak melihat kekasihnya yang menutup mata dengan erat; seolah takut benar-benar dilukai olehnya. Jimin mendengus kencang, dia perlahan berdiri. Mengusap keningnya yang basah akibat keringat serta menjilat bibirnya. "Pergilah!"

Hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh bibir Jimin sebelum dirinya menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Yoongi masih sesegukan ditempatnya, kedua tangannya bergetar saat ingin mengambil kopernya. Dia berdiri dan memandang kamar berantakan tapi penuh kenangan. Kenangan intim bersama dengan kekasihnya. Yoongi menghela napas dan keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Dua tahun lalu Jimin bertemu pertama kali dengan Yoongi diperempatan jalan. Pertemuan pertama yang jauh dari kata berkesan; saat itu Jimin sedang mabuk dan sialnya ia muntah diatas pakaian Yoongi. Sejak saat itu mereka berdua menjadi dekat dan berteman. Jimin yang merupakan pribadi yang diam dan dingin bisa diluluhkan dengan Yoongi yang hangat dan ceria. Lima bulan setelahnya mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Aku akan membawa neraka padamu jika kau berani meninggalkanku." Ancam Yoongi saat itu.

"Aku akan membawa diriku pada neraka jika aku meninggalkanmu." Jawab Jimin.

Jimin tidak pernah tahu rasanya dicintai itu akan semanis ini. Dunianya hitam sebelum menjadi warna-warni setelah bertemu dengan Yoongi. Dia yang tidak pernah peduli kini lebih banyak memperhatikan. Semua itu karena Yoongi yang selalu ada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku jika saja kita tidak pernah bertemu." Kata Jimin malam itu, saat mereka sedang bercumbu diatas ranjang yang sama, didalam selimut yang sama. Dengan Yoongi yang merebahkan dirinya dibawah Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum dan membawa bibirnya pada leher Jimin; mencium leher itu dengan lembut hingga Jimin memejamkan matanya. "Kalau itu terjadi, aku akan meminta pada Tuhan untuk mempertemukan kita dikehidupan selanjutnya."

Tangan Jimin membelai disepanjang badan Yoongi dan berakhir pada pinggangnya. Sentuhan Jimin yang seringan bulu membuat Yoongi merasa diawang-awang; sangat geli namun menggairahkan. Lenguhan lembut itu keluar dari belah bibir milik pemuda dibawah.

"Oh, Park Jimin."

"Ya. Sebut namaku sayang."

Mereka tidak berhenti berciuman selama lima menit. Terus saling mengulum dan melumat; bahkan Jimin menjilat bagian dalam mulut Yoongi dengan lidahnya. Ciuman yang panjang dan dalam, sengaja untuk menyulut api gairah dalam diri mereka. Yang panasnya bahkan melebihi api.

Jimin tidak hanya menggunakan bibirnya untuk merangsang sensitifitas Yoongi, tangannya bermain juga disana. Membelai permukaan kulit Yoongi yang selembut bayi dan seindah mawar. Membuat bulu roma Yoongi berdiri merinding, pori-porinya melebar dan perutnya serasa dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu.

 _Kerja yang bagus, Park Jimin_.

Jimin diajarkan oleh Yoongi bagaimana bersikap lembut pada seseorang. Bagaimana caranya mencintai dengan benar, karena Jimin hanya tahu bahwa dunia itu kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Sialnya bagi Yoongi, semua perlakuan lembut Jimin pada dirinya membuatnya gila; gila karena kenikmatan.

Lenguhan indah itu kembali keluar.

Saat membuka matanya Yoongi hanya mendapati rambut hitam legam Jimin yang miring kekanan dan kiri. Tangannya meremas seprai dengan kencang karena dadanya sedang dicium oleh bibir hangat nan basah milik Jimin. Melukiskan api gairah yang merah menyala. Tidak! Yoongi sudah sangat tidak tahan.

Tapi Jimin masih asik bermain-main dengannya. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan satu incipun dari kelembutan tubuh kekasihnya yang memabukkan ini. Bibirnya menjelajah bagian lain dari tubuh Yoongi. Yang bisa dilakukan ia adalah mencari pegangan untuk melampiaskan semua kenikmatan yang diberikan Jimin, juga terus mendesahkan nama pemuda yang sedang mengerjainya ini dengan begitu lembut dan sensual.

Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan surga dunia saat Jimin merasa sangat bergairah dan juga panas. Semuanya terasa merah muda dan melayang diudara. Kakinya mengapit kaki Yoongi tidak membiarkan ruang untuk bergerak sedikit saja, karena waktu mereka tidak banyak. Jimin harus menyelesaikan hasratnya dengan cepat.

Tangan lihainya meraba zipper celana yang dikenakan Yoongi, membawanya turun dengan kelembutan yang membuat pemuda dibawah kembali merinding. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, Jimin segera menelanjangi Yoongi.

"Yoongi,"

Matanya ingin sekali mengagumi mahakarya Tuhan dihadapannya ini, tapi hasratnya lebih penting sekarang. Dia segera menanggalkan pakaiannya juga dengan terburu-buru hingga mereka sekarang sama-sama telanjang.

"Yoongie, aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan. Katakan saja jika itu sakit,"

Yoongi menjawab dengan anggukan lalu bagian pusat tubuhnya ditumbuk beberapa kali sebelum Jimin masuk lebih dalam. Rasanya seperti terbelah menjadi dua, sakit tapi nikmat disaat bersamaan. Oh, benarkah mereka sudah menyatu sekarang?

" _Move, please_."

Jimin segera mengangkat pinggulnya; mulai keluar masuk didalam Yoongi. Sentakannya kembali membuat Yoongi melayang, kepalanya pening dan bibirnya terasa kering karena terlalu sering mendesah. Beda lagi dengan Jimin; dia merasa sangat bergairah dan perkasa saat mengendarai pemuda dibawah.

Hingga perut Yoongi terasa melilit, seperti ada badai yang menggulung didalamnya memaksa untuk segera keluar. Sedangkan Jimin diatasnya menjadi lebih gila bergerak. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan selanjutnya badai itu datang bergulung-gulung; bergatian dengan Yoongi.

Puncak kenikmatan itu mereka raih dengan kepuasan. Napas keduanya memburu, Jimin berguling kesamping Yoongi yang masih sibuk menikmati sisa-sisa bercintanya bersama kekasihnya.

Itu adalah pengalaman pertama yang sangat menakjubkan hingga rasanya sayang jika dilupakan. Tetapi Yoongi tidak pernah tahu, setelah pengalaman pertamanya itu Jimin berubah menjadi monster menakutkan yang sering kali menyiksanya. Menyiksanya secara fisik dan batin.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Membawa seluruh kehidupan dan kebahagiaannya; yang tersisa kini hanya rasa penyesalan yang dalam. Selama ini Jimin memang menjadi pribadi yang buruk, berlaku kasar dan tidak pernah lagi memanjakan Yoongi seperti dulu. Ia sadari betul.

Tapi tetap saja penyesalan itu selalu datang diakhir; saat semuanya sudah pergi. Jimin sudah tidak bisa lagi membawa Yoongi kembali, menawan hati dan cintanya. Yoongi sudah menemukan tempat yang lebih baik. Tanpanya.

Ya, lebih baik ia yang terluka daripada Yoongi selalu mendapatkan luka darinya.

The end

Berakhir dengan menggantung/?

.

.

.

Butuh sekuel?


End file.
